1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand structure for forming legs of a keyed instrument such as an electronic piano.
2. Description of Background Art
There is one stand structure of this type known in the prior art such as shown in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings. This stand is formed by a pair of side plates 114 and 114 (one of which is shown) for supporting a main body 102 of a keyed instrument, and a back plate 115 arranged between the side plates 114 and 114 for reinforcing them. A base 116 is secured to the bottom end of each side plate 114 and a pedal board 118 is arranged between the bases 116 and 116. The main body 102 is screwed onto the top ends of the side plates 114 through main body securing fittings (brackets) 151 such as L-shaped fittings. The back plate 115 is arranged below the main body 102 and secured on the side plates 114 therebetween by screws through back plate securing fittings (brackets) 152 such as L-shaped fittings separate from the main body securing fittings 151.
However since in the stand structure of the prior art, the main body 102 and the back plate 115 are separately mounted on each of the side plates 114, the substantial part of the strength of the stand is taken charge of by the back plate 115 and therefore there is a problem that the width of the back plate 115 must be enlarged in order to give the stand sufficient strength. In addition, since it is required both the fittings 151 for securing the main body 102 and the fittings 152 for securing the back plate 115, the number of the parts and accordingly the steps of assembly are increased.